The Capital Area Primary Care Research Network (CAPRICORN) is a practice-based research network in the District of Columbia metropolitan area. Its mission is to engage in practice-based primary care research that will lead to improved understanding and delivery of primary health care for all persons, with a particular focus on problems specific to a diverse urban population and to the elimination of health disparities. With this application, CAPRICORN is applying for funds to enhance its research infrastructure. CAPRICORN will create a Community Partners Inquiry Network (CPIN). Members of this re-engineered community advisory board will provide CAPRICORN not only with feedback and advice on the ethical and cultural appropriateness of our work, but will partner with us through a process of participatory research to develop new investigations and interventions. By "putting patients into research" we believe we will uncover relevant questions that will lead to new understandings of how health happens and how health care systems can better promote it. CAPRICORN's infrastructure will be further enhanced through the securing of additional staff leadership time and the involvement of a technology consultant. CAPRICORN will undertake three research studies per year, complete a network characterization project, increase opportunities for electronic data collection, support members in exploring the use of technology in their practices, and convene a meeting of CAPRICORN member clinicians.